The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to integrity check techniques for reliable multi-channel activity detection.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless systems, a transmission containing communications data may be sent across multiple channels (e.g., four 20 MHz sub-channels of an 80 MHz total channel bandwidth) within a radio frequency spectrum band. In some cases, the radio frequency spectrum band may be a shared radio frequency spectrum band (e.g., an unlicensed band). In instances where communications are transmitted on multiple channels, but one or more of those channels are jammed by another device, a receiving wireless device may receive communications on different channels than were used by the transmitting wireless device to transmit the communications. This may result in an inefficient use of resources at the receiving wireless device when attempting to decode the transmission under the assumption that different channels were used for the transmission than were actually used for the transmission.